1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of electrical plug and socket connectors, and more particularly to a novel connector for use between a battery charger and a battery wherein the socket connector is connected to the terminals of the battery by an elongated flexible strap so that the socket connector can remain with the battery after battery installation.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past,. it has been the conventional practice to employ storage batteries for supplying power to various electronic circuits, components and equipment, motorcycles, boats, recreational vehicles or the like. In these situations, the battery may not be used for long periods of time so that the charge greatly diminishes and when the operator desires to use the vehicle, the battery is dead or it does not have sufficient energy to perform the electrical functions. In this instance, a battery charger is then employed to recharge the battery. This requires a time-consuming procedure and the operator is delayed in using his vehicle.
In some instances, tricklechargers are attached to the battery when the vehicle is not in operation so that a slow charge is provided to the battery whereby the battery is ready for use when the operator desires even after a long period of vehicle non-use. In connection with the use of trickle chargers, care must be taken that the charge not be overdone or the battery may explode. Also, great care must be taken when placing the terminals of the trickle charger with the terminals of the battery so that the polarization is matched. A mismatch will also cause an explosion and great damage to life and limb as well as property.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a socket connector for receiving the plug of a charger whereby a mismatch of polarity is avoided and the socket connector is available for use in situ without the necessity of having to remove the socket connector at the conclusion of the charging procedure.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a flex cabling having a socket connector at one end and a pair of terminal caps at the other end. The flex cabling constitutes a flexible member such as plastic or the like into which a run of flat conductor material or wire is embedded extending from a pair of polarized terminals in the socket connector to the respective terminal caps. The flex cabling including the terminal caps and the socket connector form a one-piece unitary construction and the terminal caps are adapted to be placed over and to insertably receive terminals on the battery. The terminals of the socket connector are marked with positive and negative indicia so that a mismatch of polarity from the plug of the battery charger cannot be misaligned. Misalignment is further avoided by providing a keyway in the socket connector so that the connectors of the plug from the charger can only be inserted into the terminals of the socket connector in proper orientation. The socket connector further includes a panel which may be pivotally or slidably carried adjacent to the terminals so that the terminals may be covered to prevent dirt, debris or any foreign matter from entering into the socket.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a novel socket connector for interconnecting the plug of a charger with the terminals of a battery so that misalignment of polarity cannot be experienced and which further provides a flexible cable interconnecting the terminals of the socket with the terminals of the battery.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel interconnecting means between the connectors of a battery charger plug and the sockets in a connector so that misalignment of polarity cannot be experienced.
A further object resides in providing a flex cabling polarity socket connector which is detachably connected to the terminals of the battery by means of caps which insertably receive the terminals.